Saison 14
La Quatorzième saison de Grey's Anatomy sera diffusée dès le 28 septembre 2017 avec la diffusion des deux premiers épisodes dès 20 heures sur ABC. Résumé Plots * Casting Casting susceptible d'être changé selon les annonces Casting Principal *Ellen Pompeo est Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers est Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson est Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. est Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd est Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw est Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew est Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams est Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone est Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington est Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary est Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George est Dr. Ben Warren (jusqu'a ce qu'il rejoigne le spin-off à la mi-saison) *Martin Henderson est Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti est Dr. Andrew DeLuca Récurrents *Kim Raver est Dr. Teddy Altman *Matthew Morrison est Dr. Paul Stadler *Abigail Spencer est Megan Hunt *Stefania Spampinato est Carina DeLuca *Bethany Joy Lenz est Jenny[http://braindamaged.fr/2017/10/28/greys-anatomy-saison-14-bethany-joy-lenz-rejoint-la-serie/ Bethany Joy Lenz (Les Frères Scott, Colony...) rejoint la série pour le rôle récurrent de Jenny - braindamaged.fr] Scott Speedman est inconnu Invités *Jaina Lee Ortiz est Andy Herrera, tête d'affiche du nouveau spin off sur les pompiers nommé "Station 19" Invité spécial *''inconnu'' Notes *ABC a officiellement renouvelé Grey's Anatomy pour une quatorzième saison le 10 février 2017. *La production a débuté le 17 juillet 2017 et devrait se terminer en avril 2018. *Si Ellen Pompeo (Meredith Grey) effectue seule la voix-off du premier épisode, il s'agira de la 250ème fois que cela se produit. *La saison contiendra le 300ème épisode de la série. Ce sera le septième de la saison et il sera réalisé par Debbie Allen. *Selon Giacomo Gianniotti, cette saison sera beaucoup plus légère et plus amusante que les saisons plus récentes, qui elles étaient plus sombres. *Il s'agira de la première saison depuis son introduction, au début de la saison 9, où Jerrika Hinton, qui incarne Stephanie Edwards, n'apparaîtra pas. Stéphanie part Avec son départ, il y a pour le moment autant d'acteurs principaux présents dans la série que d'acteurs principaux ayant décidé de partir du show. *Il s'agit de la dernière saison, où Grey's Anatomy fait parti de la soirée originale du "TGIT" du fait que la série Scandal s'arrête après sa septième saison. *Ellen Pompeo devrait réaliser un à deux épisodes cette saison. *Le premier épisode durera deux heures (avec la publicité)Date de rentré *Le 28 Avril 2017, il a été annoncé que la scénariste Krista Vernoff (scénariste pour Grey's Anatomy entre les saisons 1-7) serait de retour en tant que showrunner avec William Harper. * Le 16 Mai 2017, il a était annoncé qu'il y aurait un nouveau spin-off de Grey's Anatomy, il se focalisera sur les pompiers de Seattle. Le première épisode sera à la mi saison 2018. Stacy McKee sera la showrunner. La première saison aura dix épisodes.[http://braindamaged.fr/2017/07/27/greys-anatomy-le-spin-off-a-trouve-sa-star/ le spin off sur les pompiers de Seattle aura 10 épisodes - braindamaged.fr] * La lecture des scénarios pour les épisodes 14.01 et 14.02 a eu lieu le 21 Juillet 2017. * La lecture du scénario pour l'épisode 14.05 a eu lieu le 23 Août 2017. * Martin Henderson qui incarne le Dr. Nathan Riggs quitte la série. Il a un nouveau projet avec Shonda Rhimes. * L'arrivé au casting pour plusieurs épisodes de Scott Speedman (Animal Kingdom) pour un rôle encore tenu secret. Scott Speedman arrive dans la série pour un rôle secret * Jessica Capshaw a joué Dr. Arizona Robbins pendant une décennie, et que Sarah Drew qui incarnait le Dr. April Kepner vont quitter la série en fin de saison 14. Ce serait pour des raisons scénaristiques. [http://tvline.com/2018/03/08/greys-anatomy-season-15-jessica-capshaw-sarah-drew-leaving/ Jessica Capshaw (Arizona ROBBINS) et Sarah Drew (April KEPNER) quittent la série en fin de saison 14. - tvline.com] Liste des épisodes 14x01-1.jpg|link=Break down the House|'14.01 - ''Le tout pour le tout (Break down the House)'|link=Le tout pour le tout 14x02-1.jpg|link=Get Off on the Pain|'14.02 - Ce qui ne tue pas... (Get Off on the Pain)|link=Ce qui ne tue pas... 14x03-1.jpg|link=Go Big or Go Home|'14.03 - Une décision sans appel (Go Big or Go Home)|link=Une décision sans appel 14x04-1.jpg|link=Ain't That a Kick in the Head|'14.04 - Prendre son mal en patience (Ain't That a Kick in the Head)|link=Prendre son mal en patience 14x05-1.jpg|link=Danger Zone|'''14.05 - ''Terrain miné (Danger Zone) 14x06-1.jpg|link=Come on Down to My Boat Baby|'14.06 - ''Tous dans le même bateau (Come on Down to My Boat Baby)' 14x07-1.jpg|link=Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story|'14.07 - Passé composé (Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story)' 14x08-1.jpg|link=Out of Nowhere|'14.08 - Médecine dépassée (Out of Nowhere)' 14x09-1.jpg|link=1-800-799-7233|'14.09 - On récolte ce que l'on sème (1-800-799-7233)' 14x10-1.jpg|link=Personal Jesus|'14.10 - Ironie du sort (Personal Jesus)' 14x11-1.jpg|link=Un regard en arrière|'14.11 - Un regard en arrière ((Don't Fear) the Reaper)' 14x12-1.jpg|link=Pas son genre|'14.12 - Pas son genre (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger)' 14x13-1.jpg|link=Trouver sa place|'14.13 - Trouver sa place (You Really Got a Hold on Me)' 14x14-1.jpg|link=Bien cacher son jeu|'14.14 - Bien cacher son jeu (Games People Play)' 14x15-1.jpg|link=Premiers amours|'14.15 - Premiers amours (Old Scars, Future Hearts)' 14x16-1.jpg|link=Voyage dans le temps|'14.16 - Voyage dans le temps (Caught Somewhere in Time)' 14x17-1.jpg|link=Il suffit d'un jour|'14.17 - Il suffit d'un jour (One Day Like This)' 14x18-1.jpg|link=Savoir renoncer|'14.18 - Savoir renoncer (Hold Back the River)' 14x19-1.jpg|link=La Fin d'un rêve|'14.19 - La Fin d'un rêve (Beautiful Dreamer)' 14x20-1.jpg|link=Ça plane pour moi|'14.20 - Ça plane pour moi (Judgment Day)' 14x21-1.jpg|link=La Mauvaise Réputation|'14.21 - La Mauvaise Réputation (Bad Reputation)' 14x22-1.jpg|link=Décisions maternelles|'14.22 - Décisions maternelles (Fight For Your Mind)' 14x23-1.jpg|link=April sauvée des Eaux|'14.23 - April sauvée des Eaux (Cold as Ice)' 14x24-1.jpg|link=3 mariages pour le prix d'un|'14.24 - 3 mariages pour le prix d'un (All of Me)' Spoilers *Kim Raver, qui joue le rôle du Dr. Teddy Altman, reprendra son rôle pour quelques épisodes. *Kevin McKidd réalisera le deuxième épisode de cette saison. *Quelques scènes de du 300ème épisode ont été tournées à Seattle. Les acteurs Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers, Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Jason George, Jesse Williams, et Chandra Wilson, ont été vus ainsi que la réalisatrice Debbie Allen et la scénariste Krista Vernoff. * Matthew Morrison reprendra son rôle de Paul Stadler pour un "grand rôle" cette saison. Ce qui n'arrivera pas au moins avant le troisième épisode. * Cette saison introduira la soeur de Dr. DeLuca : Carina DeLuca. Elle viendra d'Italie et sera jouée par Stefania Spampinato. * Abigail Spencer remplacera Bridget Regan dans le rôle de Megan Hunt, pour cause du tournage de la série ''The Last Ship, où Bridget Regan tient un rôle clé. * Vivian Nixon reprendra son rôle de l'interne Hannah Brody. * Liberty Hobbs apparaîtra en tant que nouvelle interne. Réception DVD Release Galerie Photos Casting promotionnel Posters Références en:Season 14 (Grey's Anatomy) Catégorie:Saisons